RoboCop/Prime Directives
:This article deals with the cyborg. For the model cop and world class husband, see Alex Murphy. OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001 or RoboCop is a cyborg police officer, created with the remains of brutally murdered officer Alex Murphy. Biography The Tech The OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001 is afforded the fastest reflexes made possible by modern technology, a memory assisted by an on-board computer, and programmed with a lifetime experience in on-the-street law enforcement. Prime directives : Main article: Prime Directives Fundamental to his operational limits are RoboCop's Prime Directives, a set of rules, unbreakable and unbendable, that RoboCop is firmware bound to uphold. They are as follows: #"Serve the public trust" #"Protect the innocent" #"Uphold the law" Weapons Auto-9 RoboCop's primary weapon, the Auto-9 remains stored in a mechanical holster which deploys from RoboCop's right leg. It is also modified so it will not fire unless RoboCop is the one using it. Though unnamed in the films, the script referenced the Auto-9 by name and it subsequently made it into promotional materials including action figures. In Prime Directives, it could fire various types of ammunition which RoboCop could select at any given time from his HUD interface. Among the available ammunition types were standard rounds, armor piercing rounds capable of penetrating Kevlar and even his own armor, and less-then lethal ammunition. The base weapon is a Beretta 93R. Terminal strip RoboCop's terminal strip is a sharp spike-like device that protrudes from RoboCop's right fist. This device can be used by RoboCop to interface with a corresponding data port in order to download information from the police database and compare information he's gathered from his missions with the police database. Later, he would also use the terminal strip to kill the criminal known as Bone Machine. Perception RoboCop has an internal zoom capability for better aim as well as tracking. RoboCop also has different vision modes. His systems use a grid which is crucial to RoboCop's targeting as well as bullet trajectory (allowing him to make ricochet shots), though apparently the targeting reticle of RoboCop is internal to him. He also has a recorder which can detect voice fluctuations and stress as well as play back audio/visual. This recording capability enables RoboCop to document any situation he encounters with perfect recall and unbiased neutrality, with his memory being deemed through legal agreement as admissible evidence in a court of law. RoboCop possesses a directional microphone with which he can track conversations from a distance. It would seem to be very sensitive, as he can hear vehicles approaching from afar despite being indoors. Body structure RoboCop's body, while incorporating portions of Alex Murphy's living tissue, is largely electronic and mechanical. This interior structure is protected by an armored shell composed of "titanium laminated with kevlar" making RoboCop incredibly resilient against both bombs and bullets, as well as extreme impacts such as being hit by cars and falling off skyscrapers. The body armor can sustain multiple of high-caliber rounds before damage begins to appear on the armor itself. It is also highly resistant to heat. His visor is made of the same material and a black strip of bulletproof anti-fog glass which protects the cranium apparatus and eyes. The visor also has an undercloth of Kevlar which protects the neck and covers up any wires etc. It should also be noted that the visor conceals most of Alex Murphy's face inside it. The visor is attached with screws. When the visor is removed only the front of Murphy's face, from the top of the neck up, is exposed; the back of his head is entirely mechanical His right hand also contains a spike (referred to by fans as a "dataspike" and by production as the "terminal strip") which is used to retrieve or display data from any computer bank with a corresponding port. In RoboCop: Creating a Legend, a bonus feature on the RoboCop: 20th Anniversary DVD, it is speculated that Murphy's face was removed from his corpse and implanted on the cyborg's head to give RoboCop a sense of identity. This psychological disruption RoboCop may have experienced is explained from the basis that a person whose memory has been erased would still possess the memory of being human and would suffer a psychotic breakdown if that person saw the reflection of a robotic image instead of their original image of humanity. Disadvantages Despite all of RoboCop's technological advances, he is still limited to mechanical maintenance, which means (just like any machine), he needs servicing and tune ups from time to time. On top of that, his organic systems need to be monitored as well therefore the scientist working on him (Dr. Marie Lazarus) would have to monitor both systems during his rest periods. Another one of RoboCop's faults is that he is also programmable, meaning that in the wrong hands he can be programmed to be incompetent , corrupted or a dangerous threat to society. RoboCop occasionally has flashbacks of his previous life as Alex J. Murphy, which causes him to have "dreams" when he is in his recharging state. This sometimes causes him to sleepwalk or wake up in shock. Behind the scenes In the miniseries RoboCop: Prime Directives, Page Fletcher played as the RoboCop. Many people have wondered how this decision came about, with Fletcher being shorter than most of the cast. Fletcher also did not mimic the movement style of previous RoboCop actors, instead creating his own style. Many fans of the series appreciate how hard it must be to work inside the suit all day long and the series sold well on DVD. Rob Bottin once again provided the suits, creating the aged and battle-damaged look of the RoboCop suits through intricate paint applications. For the larger RoboCable, the suits were cast in carbon fiber to reduce weight, with the joints extended to accomodate actor Maurice Dean Wint. However, the height of RoboCop actor Page Fletcher meant that the suits, which were actually rented from Bottin, had to be modified on-set without Bottin's permission. All leg holster shots in Prime Directives were reused from The Series, with a dark tint added for RoboCable's holsters. Category:Cyborgs Category:Individuals (Prime Directives) Category:Chess players Category:Detroit Police Department personnel (Prime Directives)